Darkness In the Heart
by Sia86
Summary: 2011 Series. Spoilers for ep. 26! Pumyra's and Lion'o's thoughts about each other after the events "What Lies Above Part 2"


Darkness in the Heart

I was surprised when I saw the season finale but I still like Pumyra. Now that her whole back story is revealed I like her even more! It was also very sad, makes me think of Rise Agaisnt's" Help Is On The Way" when I saw it.

Please Review!

I own none of the Characters!

* * *

One step. One turn. That's all it would've took for you to hear me. "Lion'O" I called hoping you would come and save me, but no instead you left me to die. My king, two words I once called you but not anymore. But now see who's the one trapped and on their way to death. When you die I'll have been the one to do it, not old age, sickness, or a broken heart but me, Pumyra.

You thought you were helping me, saving me but you didn't know that I'd already died. I have to admit the time with you showed me how much you're willing to fight for peace, but if only you'd fought like that when Thundera fell. You were a coward then and you still are. Sacrifice Avista for your people was all you needed to do to change my whole perspective of you but you didn't, you only made me hate you more. What's wrong with you?

I would've been a better ruler than you or your brother since I have what it takes to make the hard decisions. I'm stronger and capable of putting our people first perhaps even making our kind invincible. But you and your peace want to unite all the people, did you ever stop to think that unity amongst all the people will eventually lead to more destruction in the future? Out of you and the others I have seen the horrors of the other kinds; the dogs and their arenas, the rats and their whips, and the birds with their racist attitude. See the things you would be uniting, stupid boy?

Wipe that stupid look off your face. If you hadn't been so trusting and love struck you would've seen the signs of my betrayal. I was so obvious that even I could see through my own charade. But I have to imagine the way your mangled body would look if I had killed you back in The Pit, but I had to follow orders. Still if I had that chance again you would be begging for mercy in a heartbeat. One day that chance will come and that day my foot will crush your neck killing you, but not before I beat you to near death first.

It was so easy to weasel myself into your head and heart I just to pull a few strings and make a few tweaks. Just making love faces, flirting, and telling you the little stories were enough for me to manipulate you into doing anything. Makes me kinda sick that Thundera's boy king could be so easily to manipulate and control. Imagine it, Lion'O any one could take complete advantage of you including Cheetara who broke your heart. Like I said just a few words and tweaks.

Let your little team try to comfort you by saying, "She had too much anger Lion'O…She already sided with the enemy…You gained much more that you lost" Just know deep inside your little head that you caused me to die hating you and wanting revenge. Hell, the only thing that flows through my veins is boiling anger and if you look deep into my eyes you'll see hatred, black as fire's smoke. So blame yourself for everything that I've done and I'm going to cause and blame yourself for ever thinking you could save me. You gained an enemy from an ally you thought you lost.

Times I wonder if siding with Mum Ra was the best choice, but you drove me to him long before you even met me. He unlike you showed me the power that can belong to the cats while you just ran around in circles losing every stone. You could've cooled my rage but you made it burn even more, trying to find the peaceful solution to everything. If you want it you take it by force just like how I can't get you to lie down and kill yourself so I'll force my way through until you're bleeding all over.

Let's just say Mum Ra is brief stability. He brought me back with fueled intentions as well as betrayal capabilities. I can easily look him in the eyes and lie and the moment he thinks I'm on his side I'll take the stones and make my own plans. So in the future all you have to worry about is me and not the rotting corpse. That is if you don't die before then.

Even helping him made me realize the potential that I have. Before I thought I could never raise a hand at my king now I realize I can bring down a sword on him. What you can't or won't do I can and will do for the stake of all the refugees left. So no more cats will die from waiting for their king who will never show. If I kill you their false hopes of you will fade and none will die like me; helpless, alone and without a king.

My King, I waited for you  
I hoped for you  
You never showed  
I rotted away under that wall  
With angry tears stinging my eyes  
I was reborn into hate and rage  
Lion'O I'm done waiting  
So now you'll wait for the king who'll never show  
And die just like I did

I will never forgive you for what you did to me. The others promised you would be the one to save us and rebuild Thundera. We were all wrong and your excuse was "Time" you needed time, but how many died just to give you time? All our people counted on you and they needed you to save them but you weren't there! Why weren't you there Lion'O? I called out to you but you just kept walking! You could've saved me and stopped me from siding with Mum Ra, but you just kept walking! It's your fucking fault that Thundera fell! Your fucking fault that I died the way I did! All I wanna do is rip you from the inside out until my rage and pain subside.

I died fighting for you, now I'll be the one to kill you.

* * *

(Pumyra to Lion'O about her true intentions)

~~This Is Gonna Hurt~~  
By: Hoobastank

We no longer to have pretend  
All things have got to come to an end

[Chorus:]  
This is gonna hurt  
This is gonna hurt you  
This is gonna hurt you  
More than it hurts me.  
And I don't wanna hurt  
That's why I'm gonna hurt you  
That's why I'm gonna hurt you  
That's how it's gonna be.

* * *

Lion'O

Pumyra…why? How? I trusted you! I- my heart wants to rip in two because of your betrayal. I asked you where your loyalties lie and you looked me in the eyes and told me, "With you, Lion'O" Maybe there was a certain glint in your eye when you told me but I didn't see any. You told me the signs were there but I saw none. All I saw was fierce emotion but I was stupid to not know what emotion.

You were important to me, Pumyra even to the point of love. I cared so much about you because of everything you went through and I wanted to repay you. Obviously nothing is enough for you since you'd rather have my head on a plate as retribution. I would've helped you with your anger towards me but you left my side to go with Mum Ra. Now you becoming an enemy shows me how little you actually cared about the others and about me.

I thought we were the last cats left, Pumyra. But when I saw your picture in Argos my heart jumped, more of my people were still alive and I wanted to help you. Our first encounter you were angry but I didn't know how much until now. I should've known when you reached for the tech stone, knowing that the entire city would fall that something was wrong. But I looked away and forgave you.

Your temper I understood but I never thought you would betray me in such a way. Then you spill out the reasons why you want me dead. You make it sound as if it's all my fault but I couldn't do anything to stop the fall of Thundera, and I didn't know you were still alive. If I had I would've rushed to you and helped you but I thought everything around me was dead. Since it all fell in one day. Please understand.

I didn't abandon you; I needed time to gather my thoughts and figure out a way to try to save whatever was left. But you just pound on the guilt with telling me how many died hoping I would come and save them. Then it hurt me even more when you said you died hoping I would save you. Being King by default is hard enough when your brother was favored but knowing that you and others died waiting for me it's just too much. I ripped in two when you kissed his ring, I know now where your true loyalties lie.

If you wanted me dead so much then why didn't you just kill me? Instead of putting on the ruse that you actually cared. You could've stayed by my side and we could've been so much more but you left your King. I could've made all the wrongs right for you. But you'd rather stay angry and get revenge then to see the future Third Earth get rebuild and reshaped and to stay with us. Maybe you should side with Mum Ra since you're as ruthless and cold hearted as him.

You say I'm weak for not making the touch choices but I try to find the answer that will help all the people, instead of dooming one species to save another. That's how it was before and I want to change that. All the species should unite so that we can stop any threat. You think that one race is weaker than us but remember our ancestors looked down on the other races, and that made them hate us. The best is for us to unite, but I never thought that one of my own would side with the enemy.

Even after your betrayal I still see you as one of my own but fallen. You fought alongside me, you died for Thundera, and you made me completely erase the feelings I had for Cheetara. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most but you betraying us isn't right. Revenge is a poison and I want to see you die because of it. You've become obsessed with trying to hurt me that you'd take any opportunity to kill me. I'm afraid that if the revenge doesn't kill you first I might do so.

Beneath your anger I hope that you can forgive me. If you hoped for me to save you when you died, know that I'll try to save you now. Even if were brought back to just hate me and fool me, you're still worth helping. Because I don't want to completely lose you even though I'm scared I already have. But I know that this betrayal cannot be forgiven just like Grune's betrayal, but unlike him you're not a lost cause. I can and I will try to help you.

You betrayed me, lied to me and hurt me but I can't hate you. This time it's me hoping for you to change your heart and come back to my side. Pumyra I tried to make the wrongs right for you it's time that you do so.

* * *

(Lion'O to Pumyra's Betrayal)

~~Burn It Down~~  
By. Linkin Park

I played solider,  
You played king,  
Struck me down,  
When I kissed that ring.

You lost that right,  
To hold that crown,  
I built you up,  
But you let me down.

So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As your blazes burn.

* * *

A/N: I thought the songs fit the situations so tell what you think!


End file.
